


Garnish

by romanticalgirl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side dish of discourse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garnish

"Well, this certainly was a surprise invitation." Emily sat delicately on the filigreed metal stool and smiled charmingly at the waiter who, even though she wasn't looking, was quite obviously some sort of gymnast in training from the smooth, elegant fit of his white shirt and black pants. "Though, I must admit, not unwelcome."  
"Let's cut to the chase." Paris ignored the waiter and faced Emily for a moment before appearing to remember where she was. "I'm sorry. I'll have the club sandwich and a ginger ale."

"The same for me, but a coffee as well." Emily nodded and smiled then turned her attention to Paris. "Rory tells me you're dating a newspaper editor."

"Not a real newspaper, but real enough for now. He'll get there." Paris took a sip of her water then put the glass down a bit harder than necessary. "What is Rory doing?"

"Doing?"

"Emily, we know each other. Let's not play games."

"Is this where you threaten to use the thumbscrews?" Emily sipped her own water in response, setting the glass exactly where it had been, her thumb catching an errant bit of beading moisture. "Really, Paris."

"I get that she's going through something, though I really can't figure out what. I mean, newspaper is a tough life. You get criticized. Stories get edited. Things get cut and you don't always get the byline. You're not always above the fold." Paris sighed. "She says she's not coming back to school."

"That's right. She wants to take some time to evaluate things." Emily met Paris's hard gaze. "She's staying in the pool house."

"What about Lorelai?"

Emily stiffened, the now-familiar flash of pain spiking through her. "What about Lorelai?"

"She's called to talk to me a couple of times." Paris shrugged. "She seems…"

"What Rory does with her life isn't Lorelai's decision. She's already managed to keep her life on track far better than Lorelai ever did, and if she feels the need to take a small break from school or that small town and educate herself in the life she should have had, well, I don't see where Lorelai has any right to complain about that."

"Hmm." Paris took another sip of water as the waiter approached, sliding the dishes smoothly in front of them. "You like having her there."

"Of course. Rory and I finally have the time to spend together, get to know each other better. I finally have the opportunity to give her the things she deserves, the training she deserves. Chilton and Yale should not have been things Rory had to earn. They are her birthright."

Paris traded her water for her ginger ale, sipping it slowly as she watched Emily with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"I'm going to have to find a new roommate now."

"Rory has an entire summer to think about her decision. We have no idea what the fall will bring." Emily pushed her sandwich away. "Thank you so much for the invitation to lunch, Paris."

Paris nodded. "Tell Rory I said hello."

"I will." Emily paused as Paris signaled for the check to sign. "And don't worry. I'll tell Lorelai you said nothing at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 6-22-05


End file.
